chiquitafandomcom-20200213-history
Melissa Velasquez
Melissa Velasquez is one of the main characters of The Haunted World.She appears in The Curse.She is voiced by Monica Rial. Biography In The Curse,When Melissa's had it with her stepmother. She has to leave. Follow Melissa as she moves in with The Rodriguezes, repairs a family that isn't even hers, and learns to stand up to her terrible step mother.Before her death she moved into the Tree Fort (that would later become Solita and Nudillos's home) with her boyfriend Ceniza, whom she would later dump for selling Pulgita, her most prized possession, to her wicked stepmother. Despite some doubts, Melissa's soul was able to return to the mortal world thanks to the powers of her Devil Fruit. Unfortunately for her, she had lost her body because of the fog in the classroom and had to search for it for one year. When she finally found her body, it was just a pile of bones. Upon rising back from the dead, Melissa gathered up the skeletal remains of her dead classmates and stored them all in coffins. Solita and Nudillos decided to board her new house upon seeing Melissa singing. Encountering them, she greeted them with her rather eccentric manners. As they were getting acquainted with one another, Solita asked Melissa to join. Having been asked this, Melissa accepted much to the dismay of Nudillos. After living with The Rodriguezes and joining the crew for dinner, Melissa explained her past.Solita gets upset when she learns that Melissa's ex boyfriend is a selfish jerk. Appearance Melissa has pale skin, brown eyes(when alive), and long, chocolate black hair. She also wears red hairbows.Despite being over a thousand years old, her appearance and personality is that of a 18 to 20 year old. Clothes Her main outfit features a red sweater under her white shirt,dark blue skirt and black shoes. Melissa wears different outfits in most of her episode appearances. Personality Melissa is an eccentric character with a distinct personality of her own, like the other people. While she looks like and claims to be a gentlewoman.Melissa is a great lover of music. Whether it be through happy or sad times, music is what generally keeps Melissa going.In contrast to the other cowardly members own fears - Perro's being out of laziness, Sunshine's as a naive girl, and Chuy's from cautiousness - Melissa's fear is more down to Earth; she fears the things that are not normal.Melissa was an extremely quirky girl with a serene disposition and many eccentric beliefs and qualities. Trivia * Melissa was routinely emotionally abused by her stepmother. She even used the Pavlovian experiment to control her. As a result, she grew up to be a Broken Bird and Broken Ace with hidden insecurity issues. * Melissa is based on La Llorona,a woman said to haunt the valleys of Mexico, weeping for her children whom she drowned in a fit of madness. * It may be possible that she is a parody of Frida Kahlo. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Teens Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Solita/Characters